


And They Were Roommates

by voidblossom



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Future Fic, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, no specific sexualites mentioned though, nobody is straight, not at all, so they can be whatever you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidblossom/pseuds/voidblossom
Summary: It was supposed to be Jughead and Archie.Then Betty was added to the picture. With Betty Veronica wasn't far behind.Jughead argued that four was enough people for one apartment with only one bathroom. Archie argued that there was a bathroom attached to the master and it would be easier for them to afford if they had one more person.The apartment is always full and happy.





	And They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> just some core four (+ some other minor characters) domestic fluff. 
> 
> they're happy and not cracked out.

It was supposed to be Jughead and Archie.

Then Betty was added to the picture. With Betty, Veronica wasn't far behind. So they decided to rent a bigger apartment. The third bedroom was supposed to be an office or something for them to do their work in. 

Jughead argued that four was enough people for one apartment with only one bathroom. Archie argued that there was a bathroom attached to the master and it would be easier for them to afford if they had one more person.

Veronica suggested Cheryl because apparently, they don't have any friends who aren't in a relationship. Jughead only agreed because he knew Toni shared an apartment with Fangs, but that didn't stop her from being there most of the week. Or from bringing Fangs and Sweet Pea with her. 

Jughead said he hated it. The rest of them pretended to believe him. 

"Arch?" Jughead slams the door behind him. He hears somebody in the kitchen. 

"Not home yet." Betty is pouring herself a glass of wine and Veronica a whiskey while the latter girl is sitting on the counter flipping through a magazine. 

Jughead shakes his head, "No sitting on the counter, Ronnie." He pushes her leg softly and she laughs as she hops off and moves to one of the kitchen stools.  

"How was your meeting?" Betty asks as she sips from her wine glass. She takes a seat next to Veronica, who immediately wraps an arm around Betty's waist. 

Jughead shrugs, "Okay. They said they'd look the manuscript over." He doesn't say anything more and Betty doesn't ask for clarification. She's known Jughead long enough to know if he wanted you to know the whole story, you would. And most of the time Archie was the only person who would be told. 

The door flings open and Archie comes barreling in, his gym bag slipping off his shoulder as he struggles to carry in too many bags of groceries. Jughead steps in to help right away and takes some of the bags from Archie's arms. Once every bag is settled on the counter and Archie has dropped his gym bag on the floor he kisses Jughead chastely. 

"I stopped at the grocery store on my way home from the gym, I know we were running out of some things." He smiles brightly and the girls laugh. Jughead just shakes his head fondly as he begins to put the groceries away. 

Archie presses a kiss to Betty and Veronica's cheek before heading towards his and Jughead's bedroom. "I'm gonna shower. Also, Reggie and Moose are coming over." He walks away before anybody can respond and Veronica sighs. 

"Kevin was supposed to come over." She pulls her phone out and Betty shakes her head. "I'm sure he won't mind seeing three hot guys in the living room." Her voice has a teasing tone that makes Veronica giggle. 

"We can go out.” Jughead suggests. He doesn't really like hanging around Archie's gym friends. They were nice enough, but he got the feeling they thought he was a little weird. 

The door opens again and they all turn to Cheryl, who has Toni trailing behind her. "Full house tonight," Toni comments when she notices the three of them in the kitchen. "Where's Archie?"

"Shower." Veronica nods down the hall, "Sweet Pea and Fangs coming by tonight?" Jughead really hopes the answer is no. The apartment was already pretty packed with the people who actually lived there all in it at the same time. Not to mention Reggie, Moose, and Kevin coming by later. 

Toni shakes her head and a collective sigh of relief is let out. "We're not gonna hang around too long either. Date night." Cheryl pulls Toni towards her room. They walk away and Toni salutes the three in the kitchen before Cheryl slams her door shut. 

"I still wonder why we asked her to move in." Jughead shakes his head. Veronica and Betty shoot him a look and he puts his hands up in surrender. "So, going out?" 

Betty and Veronica send him apologetic looks. "We promised Kevin a night in. He’s still traumatized from last time we went out and he made out with his ex.” Betty shakes her head fondly.

“You're welcome to join?" Veronica offers and Jughead only shakes his head. 

Archie returns to the kitchen at that moment and pulls a beer out of the fridge, "Join what?" He hops up on the counter and Jughead doesn't say anything, just lets Archie pull him in between his legs. Archie wraps an arm around Jughead and Veronica gives him a bemused look. 

"Archie can sit on the counter?" 

Jughead shrugs but doesn't answer. Veronica only shakes her head as Betty laughs quietly. The four of them don't say anything until Archie tightens his hold and asks, "What are you joining?" 

"Betty, Veronica and Kevin's night in." Jughead rolls his eyes jokingly, "Think I might just go to the library or something." 

Archie frowns, "You have work to do?" 

"No." Jughead pulls away and to grab a coke from the fridge before resuming their position. "Just don't want to interrupt your boys night." 

Archie shakes his head, "You wouldn’t be interrupting. You can join," He looks up at the girls with a smile, "You can all join. We're probably just gonna play board games and drink beer. Like a bunch of losers." He nudges Jughead's thigh with his foot.

Jughead only shrugs, but Veronica nods, "That actually sounds kind of fun. Let me ask Kevin." She pulls her phone out and hops off her stool. She strolls into the living room and Betty looks up at Jughead. When she catches his eye she decides to follow in suit. 

"I'm gonna go change into something that's not dress pants." She laughs softly and Jughead realizes she's still wearing what she had worn to school that day. There were some chalk marks on the black pants that he's assuming some first grader had put there. 

Archie turns Jughead around so he's facing him, "Something wrong?" He asks. 

"Not really." Jughead looks down at his feet. 

"Jug." Archie rests his hand on Jughead's cheek, forcing the Jughead to look at him. "What's up?" 

Jughead doesn't say anything, but Archie only watches him earnestly. He knows sometimes Jughead takes a minute to get his thoughts together and figure out what to say. "I just feel like you're friends don't like hanging around me." Jughead finally admits. 

"Why would you think that?" Archie is now holding Jughead's face between both his hands. His brows are furrowed and his eyes are clouded with concern. 

Jughead wraps his hands around Archie's wrists and pulls them away from his face. "We're just different people. I don't know. I'm weird and they're like the cool kids?" Jughead laughs, "I sound like I'm still in high school." 

Archie shakes his head, "They don't think you're weird, Jug." Their buzzer goes off and Jughead steps back allowing Archie to hop off the counter. "I promise. And if they did, I wouldn't hang out with them." Archie smiles softly and Jughead nods.

He watches as Archie goes and answers, "Who is it?" 

"Kevin!" His happy voice comes through the speaker.

"And Reggie and Moose!" Reggie's voice comes through the speaker followed by laughter. Archie buzzes them in before turning back to Jughead. He grabs one of Jughead's hands and pulls the taller boy towards him, "You don't have to, but I would really like it if you hung out with us tonight. They're annoying, but they're also really cool. I promise." 

Jughead nods and there's a knock at the door. Veronica comes flying through the kitchen to the door. She squeals as she pulls it open and Kevin is standing there. He holds up a Target bag as Veronica ushers him in, "I brought adult Taboo." 

Reggie and Moose come in behind Kevin. "We brought Cards Against Humanity." Reggie holds up a paper bag. "And Beer." Moose lifts his arm up.

Veronica laughs, "Of course Archie has the All-American guy friends." Her smile is friendly, so it's obvious her comment meant no harm. The two guys laugh as she loops her arm through Kevin's. "We'll put everything in the living room. Follow me." 

They leave Jughead and Archie in the kitchen, "You'd kill it at Cards Against Humanity." Archie raises his eyebrows in question and Jughead smirks. 

"I really would." 

Archie laughs as he pulls Jughead towards the living room. 

**Author's Note:**

> season 3 is wild! no clue what’s going! i do but i don’t! 
> 
> this is completely self-indulgent. what i wish was happening between my babies. 
> 
> was also thinking this could be a cute little series.... maybe...


End file.
